


Crash Part 2

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Happy, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick sees his husbands





	Crash Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> the next part I post will probably be the Christmas one.

Patrick's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt and everything felt like a blur. He noticed a weight on his back and he shifted a little, feeling the weight move. Patrick blinked and sat up, noticing the lack of sound. He felt his ears and found that his aids weren't there.

He turned his head and saw Brendon sitting next to him. He handed Patrick his aids and watched as the smaller man put them in.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick shrugged, not feeling up to talk. Brendon nods. "Do you want to go see them?" Patrick nods and stands, grasping Brendon's hand as they make their way to the room.

The walk to the room is slow. Patrick dreads what he'll see when he gets in there. What if they're dead? How badly were they hurt? Patrick won't love them any less with their added scars. He's just, worried about them.

The two stop in front of the door. Patrick sighs and pushes the door open. 

His husbands are lined in a row, probably requested to be that way by Brendon. Patrick chokes back a sob as he sees their limp bodies covered in bandages from head to toe. Their chests are barely moving. The beeping of the monitors are the only thing telling Patrick that they are still alive.

Patrick all but collapses into a chair. He feels Brendon's hands on his arms as he steadies the shaking man. 

Patrick's eyes fill with tears. He reaches over to Joe. HIs hand grasping tightly onto Joe's own cold one.

"They're gonna make it. They have to." Brendon says, sitting in another chair and grasping both Andy and Pete's hands so they wouldn't be left out. Patrick sniffles and nods. He signs to Brendon, wanting to talk but not feeling the energy to open his mouth.

_They will. I know they will. They'll wake up because they have to be there for me. They have to be there for Holland. They have to see his first steps. They have to be there for his first Christmas. They've been looking forward to it. They've bought his presents already. They have to be there for when the tree is put up. They have to be there so they can see Holland's face when the lights go up. They have to make a snowman with our baby. They will make it becuase they don't want to miss anything. They will make it becuase they are strong. They have to._

Tears are pouring from Patrick as he weeps. He doesn't hear the door open. He barely notices that a small form is grabbing at his hair.

"Patrick." Patrick's head comes up and he grabs for Holland. Meagan had brought him in moments ago and didn't want to say anything when she saw him crying. "Everything's going to be fine." She whispers, placing a kiss on his head. 

Holland reaches for Joe, begging to be held. Patrick whimpers and pulls Holland further into his chest. He vaguely registers Meagan and Brendon leaving to get food.

Then, it's just Patrick, Holland and his three unconsious husbands. 

Patrick swallows a few times. Then he clears his throat.

"If you can hear me, please wake up. Holland misses you. He wants you to hold him, but I can't let him crawl on you. Please, Holland needs you. I need you. I can't do this on my own. Please wake up. You have to. I'm not giving you a choice." 

Holland babbles lightly, trying to reach Joe's hair. Trying to tug on it when he finally has a piece in his hand. Patrick pulls his hand away and stands up, walking to the other two. He places himself in between Andy and Pete. 

The thought that maybe Patrick will have to be alone again tears his heart to shreds. Tears fall and he can't stop them. His crying upsets Holland who also starts crying.

"It's ok. It's ok baby. We're going to be fine. We just have to stay with your daddies. They'll hold you all you want when they wake up." The idea of 'if' touches his thoughts, but he pushes it down. Patrick swallows harshly, stitting in the dull room with only Holland's sobs and the beeping of monitors to comfort him. Holland's crying builds up and Patrick rocks him. Then, he starts to sing.

_Honey is for bees silly bear._

_Besides there's Jelly Beans everywhere._

The singing is rough and quiet, but it's there, and it's what makes Patrick stop.

"Hey, why'd you stop singing?" The question is quiet and strained, and it brings back Patrick's sobs in full force.

"Pete." Pete's whiskey eyes are open and tired. 

"Hey baby." 

"Why are you crying?" Andy's voice is mumbled and raspy.

"Because you-you're-"

"It's alright. Don't worry your head." Joe's voice springs up as well. 

The tears don't stop flowing, even when a nurse comes in to check on the men. 

The tears don't stop flowing, even when his husbands are cleared a few weeks later.

The tears don't stop flowing, even as Patrick takes care of his husbands.

His husbands are alive, and they're there for Patrick and their baby.


End file.
